


Arson

by eoKingdomDom



Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: Arson, Poetic, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	Arson

The trees eat the wood, branches twisting brilliant into the crannies of dark. Rade grips the ‘thrower tighter, leaning back to heighten the plume. It hooks the canopy. Viney heat makes coils around brown branches and constricts them like snakes. They choke, turning black and dripping golden blood. The inferno burns still, tips touching the paper of emergent leaves. With tongues of whip-like vigour the flames slice those leaves to pieces, letting them tumble like confetti into the fiery oblivion below. Rade blinks the ashes from her sight, hungry eyes drooling at the triumphant climb of flame and heat. It rises upon the scaffolding of the woods, marching into the night sky. Upon its roots it roars, bellows, demands to every god it knows. Rade watches the fire as it grows, as it stands magnificent before mother nature itself.

She has to cry.

She has to cry.

Upon raising the dead, Rade has awoken her child.


End file.
